


DreamTime: The Grumps Invade My Home

by KingOfHearts709



Series: DreamTime [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dreamtime, This is basically just my dream from last night, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DreamTime: The Grumps Invade My Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might make this a thing, writing out some of my dreams and posting them. Maybe not, but I hope you can see why I wanted to write this one out. xoxo

It's seemingly late. I'm in the kitchen making bread. For some reason, the pans aren't burning my hands. And the oven is all the way to the right of the kitchen.  
I grab two pieces of what looks like cornbread and go towards the living room, where Dan is, for whatever reason, sitting in the big red chair. The old green stand is back again and he looks at me. My eyes go back and forth and I almost just leave the room.  
“Hi,” I say to Dan.  
“Hi,” he says, waving back.  
“Why are you in my house?” I ask. He looks confused.  
“This is my house,” he says, then laughs because it's a joke. I nod and simply go to sit down on the couch. He's covered in a blanket. The TV is on playing something.  
“What're you doing?” I ask him.  
“Watching TV,” Dan replies. I nod.  
“Bread?” I ask, offering him one of the two pieces I'm holding.  
“Yeah, thanks,” he agrees, taking the bread and flipping through channels.  
As I look at the screen, Arin comes from the hallway, and lies down onto the couch. He's got really bright clothes on. His head basically invades my space and he somehow manages to nuzzle his head into my side. His head is kind of warm like when a dog sits next to you.  
Some time passes, and finally, Arin looks at me.  
“What's your name?” he asks curiously, like he should've asked that before he made himself at home on the couch next to me. An image of my nickname flashes through my brain, but I end up ignoring it.  
“Vincent,” I tell him. He mumbles something about a man and just nuzzles himself back into my side like a dog.  
As Dan is flipping through channels, the couch starts bouncing. Arin and I think it's Dan and we laugh and tell him to stop. Dan laughs back and stops pressing the remote, and Arin and I stop bouncing. Then we all just watch TV.


End file.
